Redemption
by MotherPiglet
Summary: In which a drunken and depressed Nozomi makes her way to Eli's house. Unexpected events occur. Warning: Slightly OOC.


Summary: In which a drunken and depressed Nozomi makes her way to Eli's house. Unexpected events occur. Warning: Slightly OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey guys! I'm back with another NozoEli fic. I finally came up with something that has plot, and this has angst this time around. This fanfic was originally supposed to focus on Nozomi, but I decided to focus more on Eli because I don't think I'll be able to do Nozomi justice. This is also my first (real) smut fic, so I apologize if something seems off. I would also like to thank my friend who gave me some ideas for this fic. You know who you are ;) Anyways, enjoy~!

* * *

><p><em>"We'll be together forever, right Elicchi?"<em>

_"Yeah. Best friends."_

Tojo Nozomi stood before a certain blonde quarter Russian's house, remembering what had occurred the day before. "Elicchi..." She whispered as she struggled to keep her balance, regretting the fact that she drank too much alcohol than she can handle.

She knocked on the wooden door, her knocks creating loud, booming sounds in the night. The door before her opened and she took in what she saw. Her beloved bestfriend, albeit looking tired and confused, looked beautiful in the moonlight's glow. Eli suppressed a yawn and managed to say "Nozomi? What are you doing here?" Hearing no response from the purple haired girl, Eli gestured for her to come inside.

The former student council president noticed how her best friend was barely able to walk without staggering. She then wrapped her arms around the shrine maiden's waist as the latter was about to fall. "Be careful." Eli said as she unconsciously held the other girl's waist tighter than before. She received a soft hum from Nozomi as a response.

Eli helped Nozomi walk to her room, with her right hand holding the latter's waist while her left hand wrapped Nozomi's left arm on her shoulders. The blonde girl laid her best friend down on the bed as something clicked into her mind. Nozomi was drunk. 'I better get her some water.' She thought as she turned to leave. 'Huh?' A sudden tug on her sleeve stopped her in her tracks. Eli turned and looked into Nozomi's eyes. She saw a flicker of sadness and longing behind the intoxication within the drunken girl's eyes.

"Don't... Leave me." The said girl's voice was cracking, barely holding back a sob as tears brimmed from her eyes. "Nozomi..." All Eli could do was stare into those turquoise orbs, feeling a sharp pain in her chest. "Don't cry. I won't leave you." Suddenly, a flash of anger appeared in those beautiful orbs. "You liar! You'll eventually leave me and find somebody else! After all, I'm just a best friend to you..." Nozomi's sobs became louder, and her hold on Eli's sleeve became tighter. Eli was shocked by her best friend's outburst, but she was also hurt as well. "That's not true! Nozomi I-!"

Nozomi suddenly pulled her beloved friend down with her on the bed, pressing her lips against the blonde's. The sudden contact surprised Eli, and dread filled her being. As much as she loves Nozomi, she can't take advantage of her. 'Not when she's like this.' She thought as she tried to stand up and pry Nozomi's hands away from her shirt. "Nozomi... We can't!"

In a flash, The twin-tailed girl was on top of Eli, the latter having her wrists pinned on top of her head. "I will take you here and now Elicchi... I can't force you to love me, but I can get one thing from you." Nozomi's lips were dangerously close to Eli's ear. "Your purity."

Those words alone were enough to make the blonde shiver. She could see her best friend moving closer, closing the gap between their lips. The purple haired girl crashed her lips against the latter, her kisses full of desperation and longing.

Eli could vaguely recognize the taste of liquor on Nozomi's mouth, wanting to taste more of it. The rational part of her was screaming at her to stop her friend, but her body would not move. She could feel Nozomi's other hand making its way under her shirt, causing her to gasp.

The drunken girl took this as an opportunity to slide her tongue into Eli's mouth, causing the quarter Russian to moan into the kiss. Nozomi's hand was dangerously close to Eli's left breast. This alarmed the blonde as she came into her senses.

'This can't be.' She turned her head to her side, halting the kiss. Both parties were panting and gasping for air. Eli missed the feeling of Nozomi's lips on hers, but it was wrong. She can't take advantage of somebody she holds dearly. 'It's for the best.' "Stop it..." The blonde half-heartedly said.

Once the shrine maiden recovered, she began attacking the other girl's neck. Eli was barely able to suppress a moan. "Nozomi! Snap out of it... You're drunk!" Nozomi only responded by kissing and sucking on her neck harder. "You look beautiful, Elicchi."

She whispered as she licked her dear friend's earlobe. "Nn! Stop it..." Eli was a moaning and sobbing mess as Nozomi continued to attack her neck. "You like this, don't you?" Before she was able to respond, she felt Nozomi's hand that was under her shirt grope her left breast. A load moan escaped through her throat.

The hand gripping her wrists loosened its hold on her, and Nozomi's other hand retreated from her breast. 'What's going on?' Eli thought. The girl who was attacking her a few moments ago was staring at her, lust clouding her eyes. The twin-tailed girl started to move again, and in a matter of a few seconds, her drunken friend was able to take her shirt off.

"Seeing you like this really turns me on." Eli was slowly beginning to lose herself at this point. 'No, I can't give in! I have to stop her from doing something we'll both regret later on.' "I love you, Elicchi. Even if you don't." She could have sworn she saw a flicker of sadness appear on the other girl's turquoise eyes.

'I'm sorry that I made you suffer, Nozomi.' Right after Eli finished her thought, Nozomi spoke. "I'm going to show you how much I love you." The lust that was previously present in the fortune teller's eyes returned.

She unhooked Eli's bra in one swift motion, admiring her beloved's appearance after she had gotten rid of the undergarment. Eli suddenly felt blood rushing into her face, feeling embarrassed due to the fact that she was exposed right before the other girl's eyes. 'I shouldn't feel embarrassed. I have to tell her to stop right away!'

"Nozomi! Get a hold of yourse-ah!" She felt Nozomi's lips on her right breast, while the purple haired girl's right hand started caressing her left. 'There's no use. She won't listen to me. I'll have to push her off of me.' Gathering her remaining energy, the blonde pushed Nozomi away. However, the twin-tailed girl was able to recover quickly. She pinned Eli's wrists on top of the latter's head with one hand, undoing her school uniform's ribbon with the other.

The shrine maiden tied the ballerina's wrists with the ribbon tightly, making her wince. The former growled into the latter's ear, voice full of lust and need. "I'm not done yet, Elicchi." Nozomi then continued her previously interrupted activity while Eli had no more strength to resist.

The fortune teller flicked her tongue against one of the exposed nipples, earning a loud moan from the blonde. "Ahh... Nozomi!" She repeated the same action, this time with the other previously neglected bud which yielded the same reaction from the girl below her. She then proceeded to trail hot, wet kisses on Eli's neck, all the while fondling with the said girl's breasts. "Nozomi..."

'This feels good, but this is wrong. I'm so selfish...' Eli thought while tears started to form in her eyes, both from the pleasure and the despair she felt. Nozomi was now back to sucking on her breasts. 'I can't even stop her...' Eli was too lost in her thoughts to realize what her friend has been up to.

Nozomi's hand moved under her pajamas, touching her through her panties. She barely suppressed a moan at the contact. "You're so _wet_ down here." The purple haired girl said while rubbing the panting girl's drenched folds through the piece of cloth. Nozomi kissed her hungrily, wanting to taste more of her.

Another set of muffled moans came from the Eli as she felt Nozomi's fingers press harder into her. The latter temporarily stopped her actions, opting to remove the last two articles of clothing remaining on the former. Nozomi gazed at Eli's naked form, admiring her beauty.

The quarter Russian girl was panting and drooling, eyes heavy and bruises littered her body from all the kisses she has received. This made the twin-tailed girl even more aroused than she was before. "How lewd." Eli felt embarrassed yet strangely aroused due to what Nozomi had stated.

She felt herself getting wetter from what the drunken girl had said. 'No, this isn't good! This has to stop somehow...' Nozomi started to move her face towards Eli's opening, giving her an idea. 'Forgive me, Nozomi.' The blonde girl attempted to kick Nozomi's side but to no avail, she wasn't fast enough. The fortune teller was able to grab her ankle, spreading her legs further apart. 'Shit!'

She attempted to do the same thing again with her other foot, yet Nozomi was able to grab her ankle and spread her legs apart once again. "There's no use in trying to stop me, Elicchi." Nozomi started to kiss Eli's opening, licking it once in a while. This elicited load moans from the aforementioned girl who was getting wetter and wetter each time she felt Nozomi's lips and tongue on her slit.

Her intoxicated friend plunged one finger inside without warning, causing her to scream in pain. 'It hurts...' Small specks of blood stained the sheets. Nozomi thrusted her finger deep inside Eli repeatedly and mercilessly while still licking Eli's opening. It took time for the ballerina to adjust to the pain and the feeling of something inside of her.

Soon, her pain turned into pleasure and she was getting close to her limit. Her breath hitched. "Nozomi...!" She felt another finger being inserted inside of her. Nozomi's thrusts and licks gradually became faster and faster. She felt as if she cannot hold on much longer.

"Aaahhh!" A load scream erupted from her throat as she finally reached her limit. Nozomi then removed her fingers from the slit and untied Eli's wrists. She gazed at her tired and sweaty best friend under the moonlight's glow. "Elicchi, you're so gorgeous..." She then placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips. "I love you, Elicchi." Nozomi gazed at her again one last time.

The purple haired girl then lost her consciousness, collapsing on top of Eli. Tears escaped Eli's eyes as she thought of the possible consequences of what had just happened between them. 'She would probably hate herself for doing this to me! If only I was able to stop her before things got out of control...'

"Nozomi... I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" She started to sob hysterically while hugging the unconscious girl on top of her. "I should have told you how I really felt before... It's my fault for making you suffer like this." She caressed Nozomi's sleeping face. "I'm a coward, aren't I?" Her sobs were starting to die down, as her consciousness was slipping away.

Eli buried her face in the crook of Nozomi's neck, whispering her last words before she drifted out of consciousness. "I love you so much, Nozomi. I'm sorry." The sobbing girl then passed out, sleeping soundly as her pounding heart calmed itself down and matched the rhythm of the older girl's heart. The pair was lulled into a deep slumber, unaware of what might transpire the next day.


End file.
